Devil's Dance Saga
by Firefly4000
Summary: Three days after Dracula's waterloo a man filled with darkness comes and sets into motion a scheme which will ensnare not only Van Helsing but also Dracula as well, a man with ties not only to them but also...to Marishka.


Prologue – Nightfall

Disclaimer: Dunn own any Van Helsing characters wish I did lol I mean Marishika's hot lol but anyways this be the first chapter and I hope ever enjoy enjoys it, anyways Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers, Universal Pictures and the other main character in this belongs to Acclaim and a few other things in short (among them Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa who played him in a movie lol) I dunn own anyone that I have not made up so please dunn sue.

Dedication(s): To mi amore, to all my friends who live in the crazy cellblock known as the internet with me smirk and to those who helped beta this and offered suggestions to me thanks to all of u

Feedback: Need it, want it, crave it, desire it, and thirst for it just as much as I need, want, crave, desire and thirst for a nice ice cold Diet Dr Pepper or one of Spleef's uber sexy kisses u can send me the soda or any and all feedback to me at: FacelessMaster3003 at hotmail dot com one word of warning all flamers will (along with their flames) be carted off to Siberia where they will spend the rest of their lives freezing and utterly miserable VWEG

FF's Note: To let everyone know this takes place about a week after the Van Helsing movie and it takes place before another movie, on a further note please let me know if the name of the town is Vaseria or if it is something else thank u

Special Thanks: To Spleef for the superb beta job she did glomps then kisses her deeply SCHMWAH BABY SCHMWAH!

_A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little thing like grave robbery_ – Dracula to Dr. Frankenstein – Van Helsing

…Vaseria had not changed since the last time he had been here, as it had been the last time he had been here it was still nothing more then a filthy town fit only for beggars, vagrants and thieves much like the gypsies who frequented this place were the man noted as he dismounted the black horse he had ridden on and looked around the heavy garments hiding all but his eyes.

Much of the place was decidedly primitive in nature doubtless because the people who lived here were in fact brutes who did not seem to care about the quality of their living quarters as evident by the state of disrepair for the wooden shacks they lived in.

It was appalling that people actually lived in places but then he was not surprised what with the way they looked up at him while the breath from the horse offered some warmth to him even as he ignored them and instead breathed in the crisp mountain air.

It was the stares that he received from the villagers while he caressed the forehead of the horse that also added to the disgust he had for them.

They were glares filled with disgust, cold and without remorse much like those he had grown up around they were as harsh and as bitingly cold and truly unforgiving as the weather around him itself the man noticed as a light snow continued to fall everywhere around him, most likely the only thing that was light here in this abysmal place he concluded.

He looked around, taking in every detail as the thick rough and heavy clothes and the matching turban that he had chosen to wear continued to protect him from the chilly climate even as they allowed him warmth, one that was not only quite welcome up here in high altitudes such as this, but also needed if one intended to travel around up here in cold places like the Transylvanian mountain range for example.

The only slightly annoying thing about his clothes was that they did nothing to relax the pitiful, weak minded fools who glared at him with such open hostility a hostility that was most likely based on their distrust for outsiders not that it mattered to him in the least.

An impulsive man, a lesser man would have killed them just for looking at him wrongly and though he was tempted he was not only a better man he was also a patient one and would wait for awhile before taking their pitiful lives instead of simply dealing with them now,

He would instead ease their anxieties and let them think he was no threat to them by simply removing the turban he wore and acting as a traveler tired and weary looking for rest from a long and utterly tiresome journey.

Yes, that was indeed how he would handle things for the time being of course, later on though was something else entirely he mused as he continued to heed their demands holding back a scathing reply for their breach in etiquette.

And they would indeed pay for their lack of respect towards a man who was most clearly their better he thought continuing to move towards the village only to be surrounded by the more impudent villagers the fallen snow giving much of this place an almost pristine appearance were it not for the people who lived in this dirt ridden town.

"Strangers do not last long in this country" one of them replied looking him over eyeing the stranger warily "turn over any weapons you have and remove you're turban immediately" the spokesperson demanded for either the first or second time.

Not that it truly mattered as the stranger's weapons were things many such as these pathetic humans could not comprehend.

"But of course" the stranger replied in a tired voice one that exuded a calm kindness that was most likely somewhat foreign to this place "is there a place I can stay?" the stranger asked as he removed the turban revealing a brown skinned handsome face, and a pair of brown chocolate colored eyes shaped like almonds.

Eyes that held no sign of the malice and cruelty that flourished in the stranger's soul, looked on with confusion, eyes that gave no hint of the dark mind behind them looked about in an utterly friendly and kind manner as he finished removing the turban and waited.

As the villagers looked at the handsome man from the east he bowed politely his dark slicked back black hair gleaming all nicely tucked into place save for a single strand that hung on the right side of his face next to his ear and well away from his eyes a pair of slender eyebrows crinkling in confusion further adding to the illusion that he was no threat to them.

An easy thing to do when one was a master of deception and knew just how to ensure that everything around him went according to the plans he himself had devised days, weeks, and yes even years before manipulating people just as he was slowly doing to these pathetic lesser humans who thought he was no threat to them.

He wore a black silk shirt underneath the heavier clothes that had been designed for travel through places filled with harsh and unforgiving environments and as he looked around he watched the crowd and favored them with a kind, and weary smile.

"I seek shelter for the night and am willing to pay well" the traveler replied kindly removing a small bag of gold coins "where may I find a place to spend the night before making my way further west?"

It was amazing how things changed when one flashed gold or some type of currency or valuable the man thought resisting the urge to sneer as he watched them suddenly stop glaring and offer him many different places to spend the night at, were it not for their previous glares he would have thought he had wound up in a place filled with people who actually had an ounce of goodness in them and not the greed he used to his own advantage.

But then he was a man who enjoyed knowing he was right and as he caressed the forehead of the horse he had ridden in on the traveler's gaze turned to look around at every part of the town once more seeing nothing but a place unfit for his presence this time though he allowed himself to look somewhat appalled at the conditions of this backwater village.

In response several of them (all desiring the money had with him no doubt) offered to clean things up for him, and show him the best accommodations both of which further earned his ire.

These people were much too stupid to realize that they should have wanted to keep their town clean not just to show off to travelers from other lands but also because one should always take pride in keeping things tidy so that they would have a decent place to live.

Obviously these people had no real culture and it would have vexed him greatly had he not allowed his eyes to falter upon seeing the small rundown church and though he looked at it in fascination…he was more interested in the roof or rather the ashes on it as well as the bones that were buried in a grave to the left of it.

A grave that had a simple painting, one showing a recent battle and a victory as well both of which he had known about for quite some time.

A victory that was both equal parts offensive and informative, offensive because despite knowing how to undo what had happened it was irritating to see impudent fools like these villagers dance and laugh and cheer now that the monsters were gone.

It was pleasing to know though that the Count had suffered for the affront he had given to the stranger years ago and as he was led towards Castle Valerious the home of the once proud and departed Valerious family, the traveler held back a smile as he paid for the lodgings not the least bit surprised to be staying here now that there were no more members of the family that had fought against Count Dracula.

Before would most likely have been another matter as the Valerious being gypsy thieves had no use for money and would have defiantly been suspicious thankfully they were gone and it did not matter anymore not now that he was here in somewhat better accommodations.

"Enjoy the room" the man who pretended to be an owner (more than likely he was a servant of some sort possibly a groundskeeper given the stains of his clothing) replied as the traveler sat down on the bed and yawned looking around the room for several moments pretending to be stretching as he walked towards the window and looked out knowing full well he was being watched.

Eventually the person who was spying on him (most likely the 'caretaker' and he used that term loosely) left the room attempting to silently sneak off to speak with the other villagers all of whom were still wary about him.

He smiled musing on how easy it was to fool these simple peasants then turned and walked over to the shoulder bag he had brought with him and watched as something stirred inside the bag.

Reaching inside to remove a simple well read and worn book the stranger watched as that same something stirred a second time and hissed quietly the top portion of the bag falling backwards as something translucent and about six inches tall emerged from the pack and hissed as it looked at the traveler a forked tongue flickering in and out of a large mouth filled with very sharp teeth.

Its head was circular in shape and about the size of a fist, it had a long sinuous neck from which muscle rippled continuously before breaking into three parts the middle part forming a chest while the left and right portions formed shoulders both of which led down to two forearms each ending with a hand, and on each said arm and on both hands?

Four long fingers all of them glistening with wicked looking claws, claws that had slashed many a throat at the traveler's command instantly inflicting damage to the owners of the throats, damage that was often at many times fatal for said owners of the throats that had been cut.

For the stranger though it had been most amusing to watch and as he looked at the creature which hissed and started to double or rather triple in size until it was now about four and a half feet tall its very eyes glowed while it continued to revert to its original size.

The size it had been before the man had purposefully shrunken the creature in order to carry it inside the bag with him along with several books and…a few vials and other items all of which had been most necessary for this particular journey.

Resembling a lizard in shape save its legs which (while shaped in a similar fashion) jutted out from the hips in a way that resembled a human being's own legs save for the small curved claw like or rather spike like protrusions that emerged from the back of the creature's ankles it had eight toes on its feet (four on the right and four on the left) and on all of its toes the creature had were claws each as terrifying as the claws on its fingers and emerging from its backside?

A thin almost whip like prehensile tail which (like the rest of its body rippled with muscle and sinew and power as it lazily moved back and forth with a grace and agility that befitted such a powerful and terrifying creature.

A grace and agility more in line with that of a cat and not a reptilian creature especially a lizard many of which were slow and lethargic until they were threatened or in need of food, a grace and agility that was most useful for the stranger.

He watched the creature as its amber colored eyes gleamed wickedly in the light of the room a pair of black snake like pupils shining with intelligence while that forked tongue flickered in and out as it hissed silently and waited for his commands whatever they may be.

For the creature obeyed the stranger without question, holding a loyalty that was unwavering, something that he enjoyed just as much as he prized its intelligence and it's fighting prowess, things that would most defiantly be needed here and now.

It was no wonder why he had brought the creature with him, it served him, had no hidden agendas of it's own save to find the rest of its kind procreate and continue the species it was a part of a species that had become nearly extinct by now, not like others he had known who all had plans of their own plans that at some point in time came into conflict with the traveler's own.

Yes his 'servant' was most trustworthy a fact he was grateful for the stranger mused turning to look out the window at the night air while the snow fell in a gentle manner and the wind howled just a little.

"You will go and scout the entire village, report back as soon as you're task is done" the traveler stated quietly in a tone that held authority and the reptilian creature hissed looking at him calmly before it's somewhat sickly green skinned scaly body rippled and took on the colors of the room itself.

"Ohh and one more thing, go and eat," he further commanded watching as it hissed now completely invisible before it turned and silently left the room "and do enjoy your meal" he added more to himself then to the creature.

He smiled to himself then turned to open the pages of the book he had taken out followed by a small pair of reading glasses which he placed on looking into a mirror enjoying the elegant and studious look they gave him before he proceeded to read delighting in the fact that no one had heard or seen the exchange that had just taken place here in the room he was 'residing' in.

They would of course be coming to check and spy on him soon but what did it matter his servant had already left, and was even now going to move freely amongst them and report back to him once it had scoured the village and the surrounding areas including the castle he was currently staying in as well as Castle Frankenstein.

It had been easy to get into Castle Valerious, act a little disgusted and appalled while leaving open the idea he'd be moving on and taking his money elsewhere and they had all been eager to give him better.

So very easy to deceive simpletons like them and though it was a step up from the rest of the village it was in its own way still beneath him due to the fact that it was not even fit for him to even set foot in let alone dine in not when one looked around at the ill kept place seeing the cobwebs the tarnished door handles and other items such as the furniture which were in dilapidated conditions themselves.

A place like this was the result of people who did not know what he knew, namely how to keep a place tidy and fit for people who were above the commoners.

It was of course no surprise that the villagers were eager to dine with him downstairs considering that they did not trust him and were only hiding their intentions because of the wealth he'd promised them.

And so with a calm shrug he walked down the hallway having removed the heavy cloak and outer garments clad now in a black silk shirt with a line of buttons and now sleeves and a pair of black silk trousers a pair of black boots gleaming with polish as he followed one of the castle's servants down towards the dining room.

Lean and muscular without a hint of imperfection he walked calmly hands clasped behind his back his posture, muscles, face, eyes, and demeanor were all those befitting of a ruler, were he a lesser man he could have easily taken control of these people and become their king but not only was that not in the cards he also did he wish to rule and lord over these insignificant weaklings.

For now though he was content to sit and eat their food and answer their questions still in the guise of a nobleman from the Far East who had been separated from the people protecting him by a tribe of Mongolian Bandits, a band of men who had stalked him as far west as the mountains leading here and as he spoke he noticed how they nodded and listened totally captivated by his story.

It was funny how lies came to someone like him he mused as he sipped from the goblet of wine and ate the roast pig that had been prepared for them and as he ate calmly deep in thought taking notice of all the women who eyed him as if he was some confectionary no doubt.

It would have been flattering were it not for the fact that they were all gold diggers whom he could easily kill here and now, as it was they were beneath him but then most people usually were when one thought about the things he had seen and done.

He sipped from the wine that had been brought in and wondered how his spy was faring around the town, well away from the appalling lack of service that passed for such a village.

For now he would play the part but only for now the stranger reminded himself knowing full well his agent would do his job exceptionally well as always.

A pity that the same could not be said for these peasants he thought darkly…

…Amber colored eyes with black snake like pupils glowed as the creature unseen by all continued its trek across the village silently moving amidst the gloom and the noise and the clutter hissing quietly careful to avoid the animals as best it could though occasionally the dogs barked, the cows mooed and like the rest of the animals they shied away from the stranger's deadly agent.

Like its master the spy was a male and like the man it served the silent reptile referred to itself as a 'He' and not just because he was male but instead because it was sentient and fully aware of itself and everything around its person.

Like its master the spy looked at the villagers and all they owned with disgust unlike its master though it also looked at the climate around it with contempt and with dark hatred as it continued to slink along now on the outskirts of the village as it scanned the forest beyond looking around keenly its forked tongue flickering in and out to pick up the smells around it.

It was too cold, much too cold for the spy and as it stiffened and paused its ears came into play filtering out the noises that were normal and the ones that were not with a precision no human being happened to have or could ever hope to have on their own.

Hissing quietly its breath coming out and mixing with the cold it continued to scan the area its very body alert as it moved silently frequently relying on its senses to pick up any threats or things of interest more then a little put off by the cold weather around itself.

It was surprising how hate and disgust were clear signs of sentience but then the creature held many emotions inside itself as the spy continued to move further and further away from the town heading towards its next destination its eyes glowing as it kept slinking along at a quick pace moving quickly and silently over the uneven terrain.

It felt good to be out in a forest even if it was one that had snow on the ground and was much too cold for the spy who was more then a little thankful for the gift his master had given him before they had left the island that had just started to serve them as a home or rather lair if one thought about it.

His master if anything was a clever human one whom the spy enjoyed serving and as he allowed his forked tongue to flicker in and out again he paused seeing a doe drinking by itself and he drooled hungrily a small almost inaudible growl being heard as the spy's stomach rumbled.

He had not eaten for awhile and could do with a new meal as the master had kept him in the bag as it were during the day and whenever they were around humans mostly because letting him out would have brought more then a few unanswered questions, questions his master wished to avoid.

As it stood he would not disobey the commands of the one he followed not just because it was dishonorable to do so but also because he like all of his race was loyal and his master had done nothing to bring trouble to him…unlike the one who was a master to both the spy and his master the creature thought darkly.

Unlike that arrogant being, his master had rewarded him by helping to protect his clutch and his mate keeping them safe and in return?

He had sworn upon the lives of his hatchlings and his mate to serve his master faithfully and with honor and had done many things without question, even killed and slaughtered without even flinching for if anything the spy's loyalty was to family and to the human who had helped protect his family.

Following his ruler's orders was more often then not boring but at times enjoyable, right now was a clear example, the master said he could hunt and eat as long as he scouted the town, the countryside and the castle of the late human scientist and Dr. a man named…Frankenstein.

A human who believed in the science of the mammal race, Frankenstein had brought the dead literally back to life with help from his master who had given a small trinket to the Count a 'vampire' named Dracula of all things a trinket the count had stolen away for his own uses.

Why his master had aided the count was not clear, the walking bloodsucking corpse was not only dishonorable but he was also too ambitious and arrogant to be considered trustworthy and had backed out of the deal he and the master had conducted attempting to instead trick the spy's ruler a plan that had not worked thanks to the foresight that the master happened to have.

A pity the master or he himself had not caught up with the vampire, were both to have occurred then the Transylvanian noble would have been begging for mercy instead of merely being ripped apart by some human monster hunter who happened to get 'lucky' as some of the mammals would say.

With a growl of impatience it yawned and refocused its thoughts, not on the confusing information his master had told him but rather on the hunt and…on the prey which continued to drink unaware of the spy's presence.

With a hissing purr the creature tackled the deer which tried to scream even as it felt teeth bit into it's own neck as it's attacker bit savagely for several moments before dropping away from the doe as the female deer began to blink rapidly and stagger around before taking off.

The spy hissed with pleasure and followed it relying on its forked tongue and superior sense of smell to lead it to its prey which was now lying on the ground dazed parts of its neck having been burned open the acrid scent of burnt flesh reaching the creature's nostrils and tongue as it moved closer.

A hunt like this was most worthwhile the creature thought with a purr as its tongue caressed its lips and it practically salivated as it looked at the slowly breathing mammal it hissed and took out a huge chunk of flesh and began to devour hungrily ripping into its prey until only a rapidly cooling corpse remained.

A corpse that had been mangled and ripped apart by what some would have felt to be a nightmarish reptile that had no right to exist and yet it did and as it dragged the rest of the corpse with it, the lizard purred in delight occasionally tearing out chunks of meat which it shoved into its mouth blood falling onto the ground from lips that were covered in that blood…

…There was no doubt to the traveler that his hosts did not trust him not since he had shown up and not since he had taken residence for the moment inside one of the larger rooms even now after how nice and polite he had been but then that was fine with him.

Their lives, their deaths, their thoughts meant little to him and as he read quietly from a book while sitting by a roaring fire he could not help but relax and as he continued to focus on the book his mind wandered towards the creature he had sent to scout the entire surrounding countryside.

He was not even concerned after all his spy was far more deadlier then anything in the mountains aside from the traveler himself of course.

Like the reptile he had sent he could be a very ruthless and dangerous man to cross and not only was it unwise to arouse the traveler's ire it was also fatal as it would prove to be towards the villagers should they continue to antagonize him with their distrust of outsiders.

Not that he was not planning to kill them, he in fact was planning to do just that unless of course he was sufficiently provoked and if that happened well there were worse things then death he thought as he sat there in the chair looking out at night seeing the full moon and the snow that was falling.

Much worse things the traveler thought as he looked back at the flames as they flickered continuously, their shapes reminding him of things from past, present and…future while the wind howled and the little spots of white landed outside on windowsills, floors, railings, plants, houses and streets the howling of the wind turning darker defiantly a taste of things yet to come.

And come they would he thought looking at the large bed with its bedposts that met with the roof of the bed the veil on all four sides made of the lowest grade of silk he had ever seen another thing that disgusted him about the people who had lived here before his arrival.

He'd slept upon real silk, had closed his eyes and allowed himself to grow unconscious on the soft caress of that particular cloth spun by worms who were harvested for just that purpose, he'd worn silk and enjoyed its very touch but what was on his bed and what covered the bed and hid it from prying eyes was not fabric made of the best quality which was rather insulting not to mention rather distasteful.

But then these people and the Valerious family were nothing but commoners pretending to be royalty the man thought with disdain.

A knock and the man who had rented the room out to him came in and asked if he liked it and as the traveler nodded the man brought up something to drink no doubt mixed with something to see if he was a warlock, a vampire or some such thing and as he drank it down and suffered no ill effects he smiled politely.

As the 'groundskeeper' and he used that term loosely considering he highly doubted the man owned the palace left, the traveler went back to his book and waited for his servant to arrive knowing that he would not be disappointed not after all this time especially since the being he had chosen to accompany him was very skilled both as a spy and as an assassin.

Not to mention as a bodyguard and fighter the traveler thought while allowing the ghost of a pleased smile to flicker across his face as he continued reading calmly for several moments before the 'groundskeeper' returned moments later "something wrong?" he asked calmly before seeing the gun the man had now produced.

"A robbery is it?" the traveler asked with a yawn of boredom as he got up then nodded once "contemptible and stupid" he stated before the man snarled about to pull the trigger.

He never even got a chance to fire as the stranger sidestepped and lunged forward with incredible speed hitting him with two well place palm punches to the jaw followed by another from the traveler's right fist and as the groundskeeper stumbled back the man's open palm attack changed his hands towards himself his fingers looking like outstretched claws.

The traveler smiled before he slammed first the right then the left into the man's throat, chest and head and as the groundskeeper continued to move back he was met with a brutal kick to the stomach which sent him back.

"Contemptible and stupid especially when one is a master in both Wing Chun and in Fu Jow Pai" the stranger stated coldly looking at his stunned would be robber and smiled cruelly walking towards his attacker his hands beginning to glow neon green.

The groundskeeper started moving back attempting to flee a man whom he perceived to be (correctly for the first and last time in his life) more then someone he could get away with robbing and as he backed into a wall he hissed feeling the fires from the fireplace lick at his skin "st…stay back!" he shouted but the stranger kept moving towards him his eyes glowing for a second.

The glow around his hands and his eyes faded and the smile turned even crueler and colder then the weather outside "your soul…is now mine" he replied as he made a motion and without warning the groundskeeper's body jerked violently convulsing fervently before the man's essence was ripped violently from his body before being sucked into the stranger's eyes the very spirit screaming in intense agony as it was torn apart by the unholy forces at the stranger's command.

"A pity that it was a waste of my time and efforts" the stranger stated in disgust looking at the dead and horrified body "weak minded fool" he added coldly disgusted by the fact that such a weak fighter had even attempted to attack him despite the fact that he had made himself out to be a target.

Which was most certainly true were it not for the fact that the knowledge that had passed to the stranger once the soul had been absorbed by him and for the fact that he would not have to worry about his little trick being discovered before the time was right.

The stranger knelt down and went through the man's pockets and removed the gold he had already paid the other man before a growl was heard and he turned to see his companion having returned "well?" he asked cordially as he raised a hand and the body of the man twitched before it faded as if it had never even been there.

The creature growled and hissed in a language no human could pronounce its yellow eyes gleaming while its snake like pupils conveyed respect for its master who nodded and kept listening as the creature spoke in that dialect only a few people could even understand.

Fortunately for him and for his master, there was no misunderstanding and as the stranger nodded the creature hissed repeatedly and the man smiled calmly "have you found them?"

The creature nodded and hissed its forked tongue flickering in and out while it moved to the traveler's side its scales gleaming in the light of the roaring fire and it looked up at its master with admiration even as it spoke again in that strange language shrill hissing language which was not only composed of hisses, snarls and growls but also shrieks, trills and cacklepurrs.

"Good, round them up and make sure they do not cause trouble and take them with you to the Castle, I will be along soon enough" the man ordered before his image rippled and he took on the appearance of the groundskeeper "while you are there I will gather the key ingredient."

The creature nodded its own form vanishing as it once again blended in with its surroundings already spinning on its heels as it turned and left heading for Castle Frankenstein while the stranger looked over his appearance, turned and picked up his bag then locked the door behind him before heading outside into the night air.

Inhaling deeply he moved silently towards the church as the wind howled and the villagers slept save for those who were also up late none of them even bothering to give him any attention thanks to his new 'look' as it were which suited him just fine as he reached the church then looked around and smiled seeing the grave that had been left behind for one of the late Count's brides.

A shame that the woman had been so thoroughly under Dragulia's control not that it matter now though the stranger thought as he simply picked up the bones then paused and quietly left into the night heading for the castle as the snowstorm screamed and howled much like any banshee the winds picking up lightning flashing in the background.

A pity that the villagers were too superstitious to realize what a glorious night this actually was but then their loss was the stranger's gain and as he kept walking he walked with assured steps his image rippling back to its true one as he moved deeper and deeper into the forest.

Dawn was going to come soon and he needed to get to the Castle before then especially since it most likely would stop snowing by then and he did not want to risk tracks being made in the snow nor in giving himself away before the right time had in fact presented itself.

Fortunately for him he was a very patient man and could wait for a long time which was good as patience was a virtue after all and if anything two hundred and fifty years was not that long to him.

No not long at all, not for someone who was nearly one thousand years old after all…

…It had not been difficult for the creature to track down Dracula's servants, nor had it been difficult to get them to change allegiances, if anything the creatures had been easily quelled once he had killed their leader whose face had melted off in front of them even as it trained its eyes on them and demanded they follow him nor had it been difficult to find the hunchback the one called 'Igor' and get him to do the same.

Currently the hunchback was doing as the creature had ordered and with the help from the Dwergi was readying Castle Dracula for its newest master which was fine with him the creature thought as he looked around Castle Frankenstein and the large mirror he had just come through.

Igor had been most surprised when he had spelled out the name of his master and had been most eager to please the spy and do whatever he commanded whether out of fear or out of the money that their new master could offer the creature did not know nor did he care to know.

His tasks were simple either offer them something better or kill them and he had done both and as the Dwergi and their hunchback taskmaster continued refurbishing the castle the creature nodded in approval as couches, chairs and other exotic and luxurious items all liberated through the use of a portal that had appeared in the middle of the floor were moved all over while cobwebs were removed and the entire place was cleaned and polished.

Igor looked at the creature whose tongue flickered in and out "when will the master be here?" the hunchback asked doubtless hoping to please the spy who hissed then moved his shoulders in a perfect imitation of a shrug which was surprising as that long sinuous neck and tail swayed back and forth "and he will treat us better then the Count?"

Another nod and a hissing growl of agreement before the creature looked around the walls then paused and snarled at a few of the Dwergi and at Igor upon seeing seventeen of the remaining egg sacs about to be destroyed to which Igor ordered the German mountain dwarves to carefully remove the dead offspring of one of Dracula's brides.

"Do not worry, they will not be harmed though why keep the Count's progeny is beyond me, they are useless without life" Igor stated before the spy growled its reptilian eyes gleaming while it shook its head and uttered two words both which caused Igor to pale.

The spy watched while the hunchback nodded and told the Dwergi to get back to work watching as walls were painted, cracks were mended, furniture moved while the coffins were unceremoniously destroyed along with rats, insects and other vermin.

Thanks to the portal the Dwergi were able to steal countless items quickly and efficiently and bring them back, cleaning up anything and everything, repairing everything and though they grumbled none dared to defy the reptilian assassin who had already killed five of their number with such ease it was unnerving even after rescuing and healing a broken and dieing Igor who had been very grateful.

Of course they were also afraid of what the spy's master would do to them if he was displeased, a notion the lizard thought was quite entertaining and as he looked at them he could not help but enjoy watching as the servants toiled throughout the night refurbishing the castle.

Fortunately there were enough of them to do all of this within hours instead of days which would endlessly please the creature's master and as the floors were polished and cleaned the reptile looked around nodding in approval having checked every room obviously pleased with the progress.

While there was still much to do simply because it was a large castle the work would be finished and soon this place would be fit for the man the lizard served faithfully of that there was no doubt the creature observed with glee its forked tongue flickering in and out as it tasted the air before turning to face Igor.

Hissing again as if to say 'well?' the creature waited for the hunchback to comment its eyes gleaming with intelligence as it waited a dark emissary for a darker being then even the vampire lord had been.

Igor held back a gulp in reply and bowed "the work is commencing, we are more then halfway done truly this place will be a palace fit for a ruler."

Nodding the creature turned looking at the expensive furnishings then grabbed a rat that had been scurrying past and ate it in a manner befitting a snake more then a lizard.

Igor shivered imagining those jaws coming down to rip out his throat then quickly went back to work not wanting to be anywhere near this reptilian monstrosity one little bit knowing full well what could happen to him especially since the creature could shoot acid at him or do a lot worse just with that long prehensile tongue of his a tongue that had ripped off the head of one of the Dwergi.

As the hunchback left the spy cacklepurred and hissed observing the servants, silently reveling in their fear delighting in its taste more so then that of any animal it had caught and eaten or any liquid it had drank in the course of its travels.

All that mattered was pleasing the master and because he had done his job the reptile was pleased after all it held to a code of honor all its own.

Yes, pleasing the master was a great and honorable thing the creature thought with a purr as it ate the rest of that rat and licked its lips before going back to work nodding occasionally in approval.

The master would be pleased the spy thought with a cacklepurr…

…It had been here that Victor Frankenstein had begun Dracula's work, here with the small soul orb the stranger had given to him, here that the corpse had become human when the lightning had struck.

Or rather it had been that same neon green orb inside the reanimated and so-called 'monster's' chest that had played a part a much larger part in bringing such a lumbering giant into being.

An orb he had given in good faith the stranger thought with a scowl as he closed the huge doors behind himself and looked around the castle which was dank, dreary and without life whatsoever save for the spiders, the rats and whatever other vermin lived here.

It was humorous to hear the villagers call the man a 'monster' when he was in fact far more good then they ever could be especially since the 'creature' had a soul like any human but then many beings that had souls were looked down upon because of the ways they looked.

Interestingly enough he was human as well and yet he was above them not because he did not hold to their beliefs, that was part of it but it was not as important as his abilities not to mention his outlook on life.

The truth was (when someone got right down to it) that human beings were mostly inferior because they were not him they were weak and useless and too wrapped up in their own petty desires to even try to get anywhere at all a fact that had most often been the case as it was here in the village that had been preyed upon by vampires, werewolves and other creatures.

Somehow though there was not enough darkness to his liking and as the stranger stood there he envisioned a world where he ruled the way he wished to before he turned and looked out the window before him seeing the village and all the lights even from this far away.

They were insects those villagers, tiny little mosquitoes who were beneath him and not even worth any effort whatsoever though that would be settled another time, when things were ready and the stars in their proper alignment, the alignment that would allow him to unbalance things in the current place Dracula now resided without fear of persecution.

First though he would wait and gather his allies before doing that then by the third evening he would arrive, throw everything upside down, take what he desired and leave slipping in so much chaos and mayhem things would work to another party's advantage.

Said party who ruled most of said planes of that hellish dimension would come in while its other ruler was preoccupied and annihilate him then merge that plane with the rest adding to his already vast holdings the final addition helping to further corrupt a vessel the stranger's happened to be in charge of.

But that was neither here nor there, right now the man was more concerned with the other parts of his plan and with ensuring that the Count's humiliation was most forthcoming for the sheer arrogance of the impudent Vampire Lord in even attempting to deceive him a being who had no intention of taking such a thing 'lightly' as the mortals would say.

And pay Dracula would, he would loose everything before the traveler was done not only that he would be filled with things that had once been removed from his body things that would drive the deceitful nosferatu out of his mind while leaving him feeling so much pain he would beg for death.

He turned gazing at the ruined laboratory he stood in and ran a finger over the dust covered table with disgust, despite his genius Frankenstein had not been a very clean person the stranger mused calmly taking a small knife then using it to impale a rat forcibly into said table before doing the same to the insects it had been feeding upon.

He despised places that were not properly maintained a pity he had not brought any of his entourage with him but then that would have possibly been out of the question considering there were certain parties who would have been watching his every move had he done so.

He turned wiping cobwebs away the spiders all scurrying away fearing the power that came from him, much like the other animals although in the case of the dogs and more noisier animals they would bark, howl and scream trying to warn of his presence something that was both equal parts irritating and amusing.

Despite the filth this place had once housed a mind who had been so very easy for the Count to manipulate, a mind belonging to man who had wanted to create life out of the desire to procreate, a mind of a mortal who had been very intelligent and it had been that sharpness that he'd found useful in his goal for with that brilliance had come the eccentric and decidedly 'moral' decision to protect the Doctor's creature from Dracula a desire that had been passed onto the monster itself.

Not to say that Frankenstein's creation had been a monster ohh no, therein was the humor of the entire situation, because (if anything) Frankenstein's creation was human due to the fact that it had a soul of its very own and for whatever reason the higher beings that represented good had allowed the man to be awakened.

It was interesting to notice how the secretive Holy Order in Rome had judged the late Doctor's 'son' as not being human when the boy clearly had a soul.

Of course that soul was tainted by the orb and the energies inside it, energies that he had given, energies he would get back once the man returned and return he would.

The stranger knew the progeny of Victor Frankenstein would return in order to help save the friends he had obtained from the dark forces under his command not that it would make a difference in the grand scheme of things.

Van Helsing would die and his soul would be added to the souls that were even now trapped within him the traveler thought with a smile even as a portal opened and his servant emerged and bowed low before him.

"Everything ready I take it?" he asked calmly looking at the sickly green colored reptilian creature who nodded once causing him to smile "excellent, I grow weary of a place such as this and the town as well" he stated as he and his loyal servant stepped through the portal which glowed before it vanished behind them.

With a hissing roar of cold energy they reappeared inside the throne room of Castle Dracula and the man smiled looking down at the Dwergi and at Igor all of whom were bowing in respect to him.

"You've all done well continue building everything" he ordered waving a hand in dismissal and as they left he nodded to the lizard "bring back anything that is edible in the Valerious home, once that is done you may go and feast on whatever prey you wish but continue to be discrete I do not want the mortals to be suspicious" he commanded and as his lethal comrade left the stranger smiled.

As the creature left the man smiled a sense of fulfillment filtering into him and as his eyes began to glow and he placed several items on the floor he looked at a skull and began to prepare to resurrect the owner of the skull and the ashes with it.

It would only take an hour to be fully ready and as he looked up at the night sky the man smiled his powers growing with each step he took as he began to meditate calling the darkness to himself drawing from it letting it warm him as he closed his eyes sitting cross legged beside that skull, a pile of ashes, a vial and a knife all of which glowed a brilliant neon green.

Soon it would be time and then the world would weep and mourn…

…As the reptile left it purred reappearing inside Castle Valerious already blending in with its surroundings as its squamous slinked along with liquid grace its eyes gleaming as it silently crept down towards the kitchen and with a hiss turned and grabbed everything else that was there and put them into a large bag gathering everything its master had commanded for it to take.

Once everything in the kitchen was inside said bag which should have been physically impossible given that the bag looked small the spy then quietly carried the sack which appeared only half empty into the bar and proceeded to do the same until everything in there was gone as well.

No one even heard it carry everything back to the mirror then create a portal and place the food inside a replica kitchen that had been finished in Dracula's own castle and with a snarl the lizard ordered Igor and the Dwergi to put everything away nice and neatly which they did as they were eager to please.

Once the food had been put into its proper areas the next step was to put the silverware followed by the plates, glasses, and teacups away all of which was again done quickly and efficiently as the kitchen which had once looked like a slaughterhouse continued being converted into an elegant and worthy kitchen for the creature's master.

Next came the alcohol itself and under the assassin and Igor's guidance the various strong liquids soon vanished into a cupboard designed just for the various drinks the traveler would partake of as would guests.

Hissing the creature's stomach growled and it left heading back out into the world beyond and as the reptilian monstrosity left Igor shuddered not wanting such a dangerous animal like sentient around because unlike werewolves this thing was not only intelligent enough to escape.

It knew where to hurt others as did its master and quite frankly the hunchback was most afraid of what either of them would do should he displease them.

All the same at least Dracula was gone he thought getting something to eat watching as the Dwergi turned heading for their rooms before he shrugged not caring that the industrialized German dwarves were as frightened as he was.

It was a known fact after all that the hunchback had never cared about anyone but himself and he was not about to start now, besides it was not his problem if they wound up on the receiving end of the wrath of that little cold blooded lizard that had just left or the man who commanded it, the Dwergi and Igor as well now.

At least he did not have to put up with the Vampire Lord and his constant badgering Igor reminded himself with a laugh, and this time he would remain alive so long as he did not anger the castle's new owner and the vile reptile that served with such ruthless ferocity…

…It was not a bad life not considering he could have been serving his race's other master who if anything was a very terrifying monster having subjugated his people long ago.

To be serving the man he served was truly an honor for the reptilian creature, one it had fought long and hard for against the other strongest members of its species in the lush and hot and terribly wet swampy marsh and rain forested terrain it hailed from.

It had won as well, defeating its rivals fairly and honorably and his master had been most pleased upon choosing him and bestowing upon him the title of king of the race from which it had come from.

In return he had vowed to serve his ruler to the death if need be and was most trustworthy which was welcomed despite his master's disdain for others an attitude that was for those who were incompetent and decidedly stupid.

Only fools failed the creature thought shaking its head as it slipped through the town the cool night air bringing to it chills as it scoured for anything edible to eat.

Unlike others reptiles such as snakes, lizards and turtles though the spy was able to survive and actually be a little better off in colder weather then any of its 'cousins' as it were, still sooner or later he too would succumb to the cold if he did not return to the castle quickly enough.

Hunger gnawed at it again and it hissed looking all around before catching the scent of a pig and licked its lips noticing how the mammal was sleeping along with other livestock in a place that was not accessible by the air.

Ground was another matter and as the lizard moved silently through the gloom that was now being produced by a light fog its hands both of which were prehensile enough to latch onto things found themselves silently and with great care and precision removing the lock.

As the latch began to fall the creature stiffened for a few moments before relaxing obviously relieved that no noise had been made and that its prey was well and truly asleep.

Slinking into the pen it sliced the main artery cutting so quickly and so efficiently that the mammal never had the time to even cry out or stir in surprise.

With a purr it picked up the pig then left quickly taking several bites using its tail to relock the cage that kept the animals in already planning to return later on and feast again upon succulent meats while the blood dripped all over after the hunt had indeed finished.

Dropping the pig it hissed then grabbed a human and broke the second mammal's neck then bit into the pig while carrying the body of the man towards the castle all the while trying not to drool and ruin its meal, let alone give itself away or its master by default by leaving trace elements of acid all over for people to identify.

Whereas its footprints would cause only minor confusion a trail of acid would be a different story and so the spy was careful to not leave such a trail as it entered the large room with the painting that hid the portal and caressed it once its hand glowing a bright amber color as it turned the painting and the mirror behind it into the doorway it needed.

A yawn and the creature stiffened again and hid before one of the guests ambled on by obviously heading for the kitchen and the creature snickered a little then slipped into the mirror and reappeared inside the castle as it had intended.

Creeping through with its prey and the body of the human the reptile headed for the courtyard knowing the master would not wish to waste a body when instead said corpse could be used to feed someone else.

His master was truly a most clever individual the creature thought purring a little as its saliva mixed with the taste of its food and it shivered happily.

The game in this world was truly most appetizing it thought as it dumped the body on the floor outside the main room and stiffened hearing its master summon him back.

With a wordless growl it headed into the room noticing the master speaking with a few of the Dwergi giving them some order or other not that it concerned him of course.

As long as his master was pleased then all was well the creature thought as it walked in and bowed its head waiting for his master's next command…

…As the man gazed at the skull and the ashes along with the rest the creature hissed waiting for it's next order while gnawing on the pig it had also absconded with blood dribbling down it's face as it ripped and tore into its meal while the remaining Dwergi filed out intent on doing what their new master had ordered.

Brown eyes closed and he ran one lightly brown skinned hand through his black hair as he paused then turned to look at the creature "you are certain this mortal has not seen you?"

The creature nodded and trilled once before returning to its meal and the man allowed a wolfish smile to filter across his face before he turned "make sure the Dwergi do not attract attention, if you have to kill a few of them but ensure they adhere to my commands Reptile understood?"

'Reptile' hissed and nodded heading down after the Dwergi and the man stood up stretching just a little as he slowly removed a small vial then slit his right wrist after uncorking the vial and watched as droplets of blood fell into the container the two liquids slowly beginning to mix turning the coloration from dark purple to a neon green in color.

It was not surprising to him that it was the same color that matched the energies he commanded the figure thought as the wound on his wrist slowly faded healing itself.

He looked at the pile of bones and the fang like teeth that were in place of the canines and poured the liquid all over the bones, the skull and the ashes before setting the vial itself down onto the arm rest of the throne in Dracula's castle and chuckled in amusement then placed his hands together as if in prayer.

His eyes glowed neon green as they had when he had killed that one villager that Reptile had lured to him earlier and like his eyes so too didst his hands glow the wind around him beginning to pick up with speed as lightning and thunder began to flash violently, obviously nature's way of protesting what the man was doing here and now.

Not that it mattered he thought as his right hand moved away from the left and as the thumb finger, and the two fingers next to it curled halfway with the ring and pinky finger nearly meeting the palm of his hand a ball of neon green fire appeared.

He hurled it at the skeleton and watched as the ball of energy hit the liquid, the bones and the ashes and began to lick them all hungrily the flames making the corpse glow brilliantly until that neon green color faded only to explode bathing the entire throne room with that bright and foreboding coloration.

The wind howled even more as a violent snowstorm began and the man smiled imagining all those villagers who were most undoubtedly fearing that something was happening even as they rushed inside out of the hopes that the storm would pass.

It did but as the glow began to recede a body, human in appearance and utterly female moved slowly and the man watched his eyes roaming across the woman's lightly browned healthily tanned skin not to mention the long curly light brown hair somewhat blond hair.

She wore nothing which was not surprising her dress, sandals, bracelets, and breast bindings all had (he gathered) melted off and as the lithe and attractive young woman arose a pair of eyes slightly green looking at him appraisingly as the woman's hair fell onto her rather well endowed breasts hiding much of them from his eyes as she smiled an attractive and yet lustful smile.

"Hmmm you can't be dinner because you aren't scared and since you're in Dracula's castle and I can't feel him anymore that means he's dead the question is why are you here?" the woman purred in a light and breathtaking voice one that was equal parts curiosity and death.

"For you dear Marishka" he said calmly bowing his head politely "and yes he is in fact dead, not entirely regrettable that he died mostly because he was not entirely concerned with you're well being or that he was planning to replace you."

"To be expected the bastard cared little for anyone but himself, luckily Verona did not take his turning me out on me but then she always was the mature one" she took a step towards him and purred eyeing him seductively "got a bite?"

He smiled calmly as Reptile emerged and dropped a body at the second eldest bride's feet "for a dainty creature such as yourself, I will offer you a complete meal" he turned and nodded to Reptile "return to Zatarra my friend and give your mate and children my warmest wishes."

Reptile hissed and bowed before a portal flashed to life and the creature stepped through entering a lush jungle world with said doorway closing behind him.

The man turned and watched as Marishka fed hungrily purring with content "beautiful as always my lady with a mind that is as sharp as a razor's blade."

"Always a flatterer like him, at least you mean it" Marishka replied licking the blood from her lips "their dead too aren't they?" she asked with sadness "Verona and Aleera are dead aren't they?"

"They are" the man replied watching as the vampiress's eyes closed grief overtaking her" a pause and he looked at her calmly letting her mourn "my…condolences Marishka, my sincerest condolences to you."

She smiled looking at him "I suppose I owe you my freedom" she stated looking over this attractive Asian male with lust taking in how good looking this one happened to be and how confidant and self assured he was as well.

Not to mention he was also more intelligent and not liable to go into a fit of rage over every little thing as Dracula had done time and time again whenever she and the other brides had displeased him often revealing his other face to them and howling at them forcing both her and her two fellow brides to back down often with his mood changing rapidly often from bad to worse.

"And your life as well" he stated calmly looking her over "and you my dear are a cultured being are you not?"

"I am" Marishka replied truthfully "I was…the daughter of a princess from Russia about to be married when he…came for me" she frowned "how is it that I know of these things and have…feelings again?"

"Because you are bound to me through blood and through the contract you're late master gave to me are you bound"

Her eyes widened and she laughed "you knew didn't you that he would agree to it then put that loophole concerning his death into it didn't you?"

"Indeed, I knew full well what could kill him, I had foreseen it and used that arrogance against him and simply bided my time" the man stated with calm arrogance as he walked towards her "so…what do you say to the offer I made…for you're hand in marriage?"

Marishka purred walking towards him as he offered her his neck "I'd say…that you are the most intelligent and ambitious schemer of all time Shang Tsung and to you…I offer myself as you're bride and as you're confidante and second in command."

'Shang Tsung' smiled as she bit into his neck and took a few sips of his blood before she placed her claim on him "I…accept and will take you to be my apprentice Marishka…Tsung" he said as she licked the wound clean and they kissed passionately the wind howling all around them.

Night had fallen…and the world shuddered in horror as the remaining mistress of the night and the most powerful necromancer shared a passionate kiss their alliance beginning as he began to remove her clothes and lead her towards a bed eyes filled with lust for power and…for her…

Night had fallen…and the world began to know even more darkness…


End file.
